Angelo Pullo
Angelo Pullo is the son of Benigio, and Celia Pullo making him a member of and the current heir of House Pullo. Angelo Pullo has three siblings in the form of Titus, Carmela, and Paulo Pullo of which his brother Titus Pullo would all but abandon House Pullo surrendering his inheritance and is now a power broker in northern Italy and the overal Legate of the Kingdom of Ravenna, his sister Carmela was an outcast of House Pullo due to her relationship with a women, and she nearly died before Titus took her in to his care at Ravenna where she continues to live, and his sister Rosa is an influential member of House Pullo of whom has several children with her husband. Angelo Pullo would be born in the Sicilian city of Palerno and at the time of his birth he stood second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Titus Pullo to the extremely powerful Sicilian House Pullo who controlled basically the island of Sicily as its own fiefdom. Flavius Pullo would alongside his cousin and best friend Angelo Pullo be given a leadership position within the Legio XVIII. Sicilia where he was made a legate-prefict and unlike Angelo he was extremely excited about this but the difference in confidence between the two would lead to some friction as Flavius became quite popular in the legion while Angelo struggled with the leadership task at first. Angelo Pullo following being command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia due to the bribery and manipulations of their father would convinse his father to let him travel to Hispania to get advise from Titus and while there Angelo would gain much from watching Titus lead men and from this he returned to Sicily several weeks later and took command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia. Characteristics Personality History Angelo Pullo would be born in the Sicilian city of Palerno and at the time of his birth he stood second in the line of succession behind his elder brother Titus Pullo to the extremely powerful Sicilian House Pullo who controlled basically the island of Sicily as its own fiefdom. Early History Command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia Flavius Pullo would alongside his cousin and best friend Angelo Pullo be given a leadership position within the Legio XVIII. Sicilia where he was made a legate-prefict and unlike Angelo he was extremely excited about this but the difference in confidence between the two would lead to some friction as Flavius became quite popular in the legion while Angelo struggled with the leadership task at first. Time in Hispania Angelo Pullo following being command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia due to the bribery and manipulations of their father would convinse his father to let him travel to Hispania to get advise from Titus and while there Angelo would gain much from watching Titus lead men and from this he returned to Sicily several weeks later and took command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia. Family Members Yvonne_Pullo.jpg|Yvonne Pullo - Niece|link=Yvonne Pullo Relationships Yvonne_Pullo.jpg|Yvonne Pullo - Family|link=Yvonne Pullo Category:People Category:People of Italy Category:Human Category:Sicilian Category:House Pullo Category:Knight Category:Christian Category:Christian Knight Category:Roman